Sei Kyou Rebellion
Story Sei Kyou was thought to be next in line to be king of Qin. However that changed when Ei Sei was brought to the royal palace. A lot of people loyal to Sei Kyou abandoned him for Ei Sei. Sei Kyou started a rebellion to take the throne with force. Summary Shou Bun Kun and Ei Sei knew that Sei Kyou, Ei Sei half brother was aiming to take the throne and that he starting a rebellion. By a stroke of good luck Shobunkun found someone who is a look alike of Ei Sei. He planned to use him in the hope that Ei Sei would have bin attacked they would mistake Hyou for Ei Sei. Sei Kyou wants his half brother dead and send a assassin after him named Jo Kan. He killed Hyou and he died in Shin arms. Shin angered went on a mission his friend(Hyou) gave him. To go to village called Kokuhi. There is where he met the king Ei Sei. However the assassin soon finds them and Shin is found fighting for his live. At the summer getaway which is made in Ei Sei HQ, started to plan an attack to retake the stolen throne. However Muta found the summer getaway and tried to attack Ka Ryo Ten in which Shin intervened. Ei Sei plans to go see the mountain king in order to revive a ancient alliance. At which Yo Tan Wa agrees. They came up with a plan to hide Shobunkun army as mountain people and make Ketsu Shi, Qin minister of the left that joined Sei Kyou believe that the mountain people are here to aid Sei Kyou against Ryo Fui who aims to be king himself. Ei Sei comes with the plan to disguise themselves as mountain people and make Ketsu Shi believe we are her to aid them in the battle with Ryo Fui. Once at Kanyou, the mountain people are asked to only send 50 people in the royal palace. Ei Sei orders Sho Bun Kun to send ten of his men that now the layout of the royal palace and 40 mountain people. Once at the inner gate they were asked to lay down their weapons, but Ei Sei give the signal to attack. Shi Shi seeing trough part of Ei Sei plan called for his unit. Ei Sei then splits his army in two. A small group is tasked to use the dragon corridor to get to the throne room. Sa Ji however was waiting for them. Shin managed to defeat him, but Heki was seriously wounded and some other soldiers got killed. Thinking after defeating Sa Ji nobody would be a threat, they meet Rankai a slave Sei Kyou bought on the black market. He was raised to be a killing monster. Shin initially lost and Ba Jio took over. He managed to overpower Rankai, but after Sei Kyou treats he became stronger and overpowered Ba Jio. Shin woke up after being downed by Rankai and learns a new technique, his first. He was able to make Rankai give up. Ketsu Shi knowing he lost tried to escape however was stopped. Ba Jio and Tajifu then use a combination attack to kill Ketsu Shi. Cuttin of his head and taking it to the courtyard for everyone to see, they lay down their weapons. Making Ei Sei faction the winner of this rebellion. Ei Sei Faction *Ei Sei *Hyou *Shin *Sho Bun Kun *Heki *Ka Ryo Ten *Yo Tan Wa *Ryo Fui betrayed Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun Army 2000-3000> *Yo Tan Wa Army 300 *Ba Jio *Tajifu Sei Kyou Faction *Sei Kyou *Ketsu Shi *Shi Shi *Sa Ji *Gi Kou *Jo Kan *Muta *Rankai *Shi Shi army 80.000 Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Warfare Category:Battles Category:Qin